


Hidden Signs

by FandomDojo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fred Weasley Lives, Holyhead Harpies, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Teacher Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDojo/pseuds/FandomDojo
Summary: Six yeare of peaceful times had been something that Ginny cherished dearly, being a professional quidditch player has been a dream come true but she often longs to be with someone, but never would she think that someone would be her best friend, Hermione Granger.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been six years since the war had finally ended. at first it had seemed impossible, everyone had been wary during that time, the cheers and celebrations didn't last as long as expected. Grief and mourning took over everyone sooner than anyone would think.

The ministry, now under new management took it upon itself to restore whatever the war had taken from the people, food and shelter were given to those who needed it, adults were given jobs as to help families who lost theirs to the death eaters and such.

Rebuilding Hogwarts had been the hardest, it took a very long time to simply remove all the bodies and rubble from it's ground, fixing the buildings was far more easier thanks to magic but casting it's protective spells proved to be the hardest task.

In the end it was repaired by the time the new school year rolled in, much more students had come to Hogwarts as parents saw it was finally safe for their children to go, and Hermione being the perfect student she is, jumped at the opportunity to go back to school the moment she knew she had the choice, the others longing for one final peaceful year at their most loved place in the world, joined as well.

It had been quite a shock to them that one of them would not be joining them though, Harry felt as his final year will never be the same without his bestfriend by his side, they went through so much together it hardly seemed real that they would never spend their time together again.

During the final battle Ron Weasley had died at the hands of a carrow, the spell was aimed for his brother Fred but missed him by mere inches and flew straight into the face of his unsuspecting brother.

It had been sad times as the Weasleys along with Harry and Hermione found themselves attending funeral after funeral, paying their respect for the ones who were lost in battle.

It was now Christmas time and Mrs Weasley took it upon herself to organise a dinner party and insist that all of her children along with their friends are present.

"Hermione dear, could you please call the boys and Ginny back inside and tell them that dinner will be ready soon?" asked Mrs Weasley as she passed by with a big bowl of mashed potatoes

Hermione looked up from the dishes she was washing and nodded with a smile. "of course, Mrs Weasley, I'll be right back" she dried her hands on her pants and left to the backyard where she saw the boys and Ginny having a two versus two quidditch match, Harry and Fred against Ginny and George.

She shivered when a cold breeze blew by and wrapped her arms around herself to warm up and called out their names hoping she was loud enough for them to hear. Thankfully Ginny had heard her and stopped the match ignoring the annoyed whines from the twins as she decended with the quaffle tucked under her arm.

"hey 'moine, what's up?" she asked when she was only a few feet above the ground.

"your mum says dinner is almost ready and that you all should come inside" came the reply with a shaky breath. 

"we'll be inside in a moment, we just need to put away our brooms" came Harry's voice from behind her making her jump.

"Harry! don't sneak up on me like that!" she scolded with a playful glare.

"sorry Hermione" he smiled sheepishly.

"whatever let's just go inside, it's freezing out here" she shook her head and started walking back to the burrow ignoring the joking remarks about warming her up from Fred and George.

once inside Ginny stood by the fire stretching her arms to warm them up and to melt off any snow that could be stuck to her clothes, she was joined shortly by Hermione and she gave her a smile.  
"Don't mind the twins, you know how they are"

"oh i know, they can still be a bit too much to handle sometimes" she replied sitting down on the sofa.

"yeah i know that" Ginny plopped down next to her. "but that's why i love them, you won't belive how they can make mum go from a pleasant mood to the portrait of Siruis's mother in a matter of seconds"

Hermione giggled and nudged Ginny in the side with her elbow. "don't let hear you say that, she wouldn't be pleased to be compared to that awful thing" 

"what she doesn't know won't hurt her" Ginny shrugged with a grin.

their conversation was cut short by yell of Mrs Weasley to gather at the table, Hermione grabbed Ginny's wrist when she made no move to get up and pulled her to dining room where she made sure that they got seats next to each other.

"Harry dear, how's your new job at hogwarts?" Molly asked over the loud conversations that were being held at the table.

"it's brilliant Mrs Weasley! i love being at hogwarts and i loved teaching ever since we started Dumbeldore's Army back in school" he beamed. he had been given a special position at the ministry as an auror but he refused saying that he had enough thrill to last him a lifetime.

"that's wonderful, i had always known you'd be a brilliant teacher when i known how you taught those kids back at school" she smiled at him. "well what about the lot of you, anything intresting in your jobs?" she asked everyone but was pointedly looking at Hermione.

Blushing under the gaze of everyone at the table, Hermione cleared her throat and told them about her new offered position at the ministry. she was the head of the law department, she admittedly was set upon refusing the job since she had seen how the ministry worked back then but Kingsley had convinced her that times had changed and she should give it a chance.

"I'm the one who is responsible to keep laws fair to every wizard, muggel and magical creature. Kingsley told me that in due time i can stop elf slavery and might even reach a state of peace and equality between wizards and goblins" she sounded proud of what she was hoping to accomplish.

"Merlin Hermione! that's brilliant" Ginny had a wide smile stretched across her face as did the others at the table.

"yes, i accepted the job shortly after i returned from Australia, finding my parents was harder than i thought it would be"

"and how are they? settling fine in good ol' london?" Mr Weasley looked excited, muggles had always fascinated him and he always jumped at the opportunity to speak about them.

"yes, they weren't happy with me erasing their memories but they understood why i had done it. they want me to live with them now to make up for lost time" she smiled at the thought of finally being back with her parents, being not able to contact them for over a year had made her miss them terribly.

"perhaps you should invite them over here someday to introduce them to us and-" Mrs Weasley began saying but was cut off by a grinning Mr Weasley. "yes, that'll be a brilliant idea!" 

Hermione chuckled at the now argument that started between Mr and Mrs Weasley about interrupting Mrs Weasley and how Mr Weasley would scare the Grangers away with his muggle obsession.

Ginny looked at her parents in amusement before turning to her bestfriend and giving her a pout. "you're coming to my match this weekend right, 'mione?" she asked. "i even got you special tickets that would get you a special seat away from the other fans"

Hermione gave a small groan and frowned, she never liked quidditch and Ginny knew that, she couldn't understand why she always insisted on her coming to see the game. "you know i don't like quidditch, Ginny-" she started.

"i know that but please! for me?" she gave her best, what she hoped it would be a puppy dog face and clasped her hands together in a begging gesture.

releasing a deep sigh and rolling her eyes. "fine, I'll think about it"

"really?! you will? thank you so much 'mione" the ginger wrapped her arms around her bestfriend and pulled her in for a hug.

all Hermione could think about was how she could possibly get herself not to go and how Ginny was really warm against her and that she smelled really good right now. relising where her thoughts had wandered, Hermione pulled herself away from Ginny's arms and sat back at her chair with a pink blush dusting her cheeks.  
'oh merlin, what am i supposed to do'


	2. Chapter 2

the weekend rolled by faster than Hermione would have liked, the Weasley's owl Pigwidgeon arrived last night with an envelope from Ginny containing the promised tickets and VIP card that was clipped along with it. she looker at her desk and picked up the message that came with them.

it had explained that Hermione didn't need to go alone to the match and that she could bring a couple of people with her, preferably her parents but Hermione didn't really have another choice as she did not really know anyone from the muggle world other than relatives as she had never made friends before joining Hogwarts.

regrettably, Hermione told her parents about the game and they had seemes excited to go, she hoped they wouldn't be intrested but it seemed that wasn't the case. her father had been asking her questions about the sport ever since he heard about it and Hermione was losing patience. it was bad enough that she heard about it from her friends but now her parents too?! 

Ginny had offered to pick them up from the house and take them to the staduim or at least send Harry to do so since he was joining them at their box, Hermione refused and told her that they'll manage and that she should be warming up beforr her match and that she shouldn't pester Harry with unnecessary things.

walking down the stairs she found her parents waiting for her at the door with a sign under her father's arm. "what is that?!" she asked pointing at the sign.

"it's something to cheer on your friend's team, even though i haven't written anything on it yet" he gave her a grin and laughed at her gaping expression.

"don't worry dear, i brought a sharpie with me for when we get there" her mother pullrd out the said sharpie from her purse to show her husband with a smile.

"you are not taking that with you, dad" Hermione snapped out of her shock and looked at her father with a disbelieving face.

"yes i am, Hermione" he said firmly, leaving no room for discussion. "your friend needs your support which you have been neglecting to give each time the poor girl tried to get you to go and now you are going and give her all the support she needs"

Hermione looked like she wanted to protest but a look from her father silenced her before she huffed and said. "fine, let's just go already, the match will start soon" her hand adjusted the her knitted bag that she had used years ago and went to put on her shoes.

"now, you two need to hold on very tightly to my arms, this isn't the most pleasant way of transport but we haven't got much time" she waited for the two to grab her arms before she apparated to the front gate of the staduim. smirking at her parent's dizzy faces and waiting for them to regain their composure.

she gestured for them to follow and led them to the stairs where a security guard was standing, he lifted a hand to stop them and asked for their tickets. scanning them over and leading them to their assigned seats.

"wow, this is really high, are you sure we'd be able to see from up here?" Mrs Granger asked to which Hermione replied with a "it's a flying sport, mum, you'll see just fine"

looking down at her wristwatch she wondered when the game would start, it should have started five minutes ago. she looked up when the opposing team just flew in, the chudley canons, Ginny had told her about them, said they were the worst in the league and she was not at all worried about facing them.

"ooh, is one of those people your friend Hermione?!" Mr Granger asked excitedly.

"no, dad, Ginny's team will be out in a minute" she leaned closer to the railing where a door had opened to reveal the holy head harpies flying through. "that's them, dad!"

Ginny had came out last as she was announced as the newest possible quidditch star.  
"yup, that's Ginny alright" Harry said making his way to sit next Hermione after greeting the Grangers.

"Harry, you came?" she asked. she thought he had things to do at Hogwarts.  
"well of course i did, Ginny wouldn't let me hear the end of it if i didn't" he chuckled.

"how were you able to come?" she asked curiously.  
"i just had to ask for professor McGonagall's permission to leave grounds and i apparated here" he explained.

"i see" 

their conversation was cut short when the snitch was released and the game had begun, Harry moved to sit next to Mr Granger as he seemed to want to ask questions through the game and Harry had been happy to give them. Hermione let oit a breath of relif when she didn't have to be the one explaining everything to her curious parents and opted to watch the game in silence.

her eyes followed Ginny through the entire game, even when she didn't have the small brown ball that Hermione never bothered to learn the name of. she had never fully apreciated Ginny's beauty, striking brown eyes, thin sharp eyebrows, deep red hair and an athletic body, she highly resembled a greek goddess to Hermione.

colour crawled it's way to Hermione's face as she kept her eyes glued to Ginny's form suspended in the air by nothing but a broom. she was thankfull that her parents and Harry had been focused on thr game and was not payinh attention to her, she wouldn't know what to say if she had been caught staring and blushing.

suddenly she wished for nothing other than the game to be over so she can get back to her room and hopefully figure out what's been going on with her lately.

as if her wish had came true, the snitch had been caught a couple minutes later and the harpies had won by a landslide. 350 to 175 in favour of the holy head harpies. she heard her parents shouts of glee and looked over to them to see that they now had the colours of the harpies painted on their faces and were both holding up the sign they had brought. she wondered how they even got the paint and saw Harry looking at her with a grin and a small shrug.

letting out a small laugh and a shake of her head, she looked around for her bag that she had previously set on the ground, she failed to notice a certain red headed player make their way to their box and how her parents had became overly excited for a moment.

lookin up, Hermione was suprised to see Ginny there with a smug smirk sitting crossed armed on her broom. "you had a good time, didn't you" it wasn't a question and by the tone Ginny was using she wasn't even expecting an answer.

"why yes, my nap was certainly a good one and i had a good time" appearently that wasn't what Ginny was expecting to hear. her face fell and her expression became a mix between sadness and bewilderment.

"you- you didn't even pay attention?" her voic came out quiet and small. Hermione felt a twinge of guilt and was about to apologise when she was cut off by Ginny speaking again.  
"I'll see you later then, gotta catch up with the team" she had said before turning her broom around and decending to the ground where her team was celebrating their victory.

"what was that about, Hermione?!" flinching, the girl turned to face her mother with a guilty expression. "that girl comes to ask for a bit of praise and you shoot her down like that!" her mother was definitely angry, she looked at her father and was more saddened to see him shaking his head at her.

"it's ok Mr and Mrs Granger, Ginny will come around later and we'll be able to see her after the team had their meeting" Harry broke the tension and gestured for them to follow him down the stairs where they were allowed to wait for the team with a few other poeple.

ten minutes passed and the doot finally opened, the coach led his team inside and told them to speak with whomever was in the room. Hermione jumped to her feet in hopes to get to Ginny before anyone else, sadly a family of four had reached her first.

she stood behind them waiting rather impatiently, the family seemed like they would be taking their time, asking questions and asking for autographs and pictures. by the time they had moved away a group of fans cut infront of her and Hermione wanted to scream.

after what seemed like hours, the fans finally left and that left Hermione with her chance of talking to Ginny but she relised that as the fans moved away, Ginny did too. she was leaving?! but Hermione hadn't spoke to her yet!

relising that she wouldn't catch up with her in time before she left, Hermione grudgingly went back to Harry and her parents noticing at once that they had bought some merchandise from the team and that it was all signed. "when did you get that?" 

"oh, while you were sulking in the corner we went and bought somethings and got them signed by your friend and her teammates"

her parents had talked to Ginny?! when did that happen? surely Hermione would notice, righy? appearently not.

"let's just go home" she groaned. she would send an owl to Ginny tonight anf hopefully arrange something to to talk to Ginny.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of water streaming filled the locker room, it had been a hard day at practice and the members of the holyhead harpies are aching to take a long warm shower and head home for some rest.

Ginny sat on a bench lacing her shoes and gathering her belongings, she felt a gaze upon her and she looked up at the face of her teammate, Gwenog Jones, who had just came out of a stall with a towel wrapped arond her body.

raising an eyebrow in silent question, Ginny waited for the other girl to speak but she only crossed the room and sat down next to the redhead.

"so?"

"so what?" she asked.

"so, who was the person that you wanted to come to the game so bad that you begged the coach for a week to get special tickets?" Gwenog asked with a cheeky grin.

Ginny's cheeks became a rosy red in seconds, she was trying to say something in response but could only stumble on her words.   
"I did not beg!" she finally got out.

"yeah sure" Gwen rolled her eyes.

"i didn't!" 

"then why are you as red as your hair?" smiling triumphly at the silence, Gwen crossed her arms over her towel. "you never answered my question"

"i invited more than one person" Ginny said with a scowl.

"yes but the tickets were meant to persuade one person to come, was it not?"

"well yes, but.." Ginny trailed off with a small frown.

"but what?" 

".. she didn't even watch the match" she said sadly.

"are you sure she didn't?" 

"she told me so" 

"I'm sure she was just joking with you" placing a comforting hand on her friend's thigh with a small smile.

"i don't know, she dosent like quidditch so i wouldn't put it past her to busy herself with something else, i basically forced her to come to the game" Ginny said, now wishing that she hadn't been so pushy and just let Hermione be.

"don't be like that" she nudged her elbow to Ginny's side. "you really think that she'd say that to you so bluntly?"

she was right, that didn't sound like Hermione at all, she wouldn't dismiss Ginny like that if she wasn't joking. suddenly Ginny felt stupid for thinking about her bestfriend like that way.

"you're right, Gwen" smiling widely at the girl, she stood up and picked up her duffel bag. "thanks for the talk"

"anytime, Gin" 

"i need to go home now and you should probably get dressed" Ginny pointed out. 

"why? don't you like what you see?" Gwen smirked striking a pose on the bench.

"oh i do but we don't need you to get sick when we have another match coming up" she grinned. "not that being sick will let you off the hook from practice"

getting an annoyed eye roll, Ginny burst out laughing and apparated back to her apartment.

Ginny appeared in the middle of the living room with a loud pop, looking around the mess that was laying carelessly on the floor and smiling to herself

she honestly loved living in muggle london, muggles had such fascinating ways to waste their time and that was exactly what Ginny had wanted to live like.

she had grown accustomed to their modern technology, money and transportation that she even felt like a bit of a muggle in a way. but that was all thanks to one brilliant Hermione Granger.

speaking of the girl, Ginny noticed a small brown owl at her windowsill, pecking at the glass to be allowed in. Ginny hurriedly opened the window and let the owl jump through into the warm apartment and away from the cold weather.

the owl ruffled it's feathers, shaking them from any snow that fell on it and gave Ginny an affectionate peck on her finger with a hoot.

pulling out the owl treats she had stashed in her desk and giving one to the owl, Ginny pulled off the letter and started to read.

 

Dear Ginny,  
it occurred to me that i may have upseted you at the match and i wanted to say that it was not my inention, i would like for us to meet somewhere so i can apologise and make it up to you.  
owl me back with the time and date.  
love,   
Hermione

putting down the letter and pulling out a new piece of parchment to write back, Ginny thought back to what her teammate had just told her and she couldn't help but smile. 

deciding that tomorrow morning should work for both of them since it's still the weekend and they should be work free, Ginny wrote her reply and attached it to the little owl's offered leg and giving it a second treat before sending it back to it's owner.

deciding to just go to sleep early as to have enough time to fully wake up tomorrow and get ready for their.. meetup? date? was it considered a date if the two of them were sitting alone in a quiet cafe, sipping coffee and just talking animatedly about anything? did Ginny want it to be a date? 

sleep was hard to come by that night and Ginny was jolted out of her dreams by the loud noise of her alarm clock, the redhead groaned and silenced it before grudgingly rolling herself out of bed to the bathroom and coming out twenty minutes later freshed up and ready for the day.

grabbing a piece of toast that was magically placed in the toaster as she headed to the kitchen on her way out. deciding to arrive a bit earlier will be a good idea.

Ginny walked slowly with her hands in her pockets, she was glad she decided to wear a jacket just incase the chilly Christmas breeze decided to blow this morning.

pushing open the cafe door and calmly walking to a table near the window, sitting down just when a waitress had made her way over with a notepad.

smiling at the waitress and politely asking for a cup of tea while she waited, pulling out her phone and opening an app to distract herself from waiting. she didn't notice when the bell rang indicating someone entering and making their way to her table.

"i never took you for someone who uses muggle technology" 

Ginny's thumb stopped moving across the screen, ignoring the little animated scene of her charecter dying as she looked up at the smiling face of Hermione.

"good morning" locking the device and tucking it away in her pocket, giving Hermione her full attention. "i actually like muggle technology, it's so intresting and useful to have" 

"you're right, i would feel like a cavewoman if i didn't have any sort of tech with me" Hermione chuckled and pulled out a chair to sit down.

an awkward silence settled between them for a few minutes that was thankfully steered away by the waitress who once again made her way to their table to ask if Hermione wanted to order. 

"so Ginny, you already know why i asked for us to meet" Hermione begun, unconsciously playing with her fingers in her lap.

"no worries Hermione, i already know you didn't mean it that way" Ginny assured with a grin before taking a sip of her tea.

"i still feel a bit guilty about it though, it wasn't funny like i thought it would be" Hermione admitted. "I'm really sorry"

"i told you there's no need to apologise, but if it would make you feel better then i forgive you" 

a smile made it's way on Hermione's face and she couldn't help but grab Ginny's hand in her own. "thank you, i was afraid that you might be upset with me" she with a blush and lowering her eyes down to their hands.

"me? being upset with you? never!" clasping the slightly smaller hand firmly in her own, Ginny started lighlty tracing her thumb on the back of Hermione's hand.

"next time, i promise to come to your game and cheer for you like a proper best friend" her blush deepened and her heart thumped a little faster, but she couldn't help but feel a pull at her chest. Friend. that was all she was to Ginny wasn't she? she couldn't help but want a little more.

"really?!" Ginny asked excitedly, it was a rare occasion that Hermione offered to see a quidditch match of her own free will. her grip tightened and she laced their fingers together and pulled both hands slightly closer to her, unknowingly causing the other girl's heart to skip a beat.

"yes, Ginvra, I'll come to your next quidditch match" faking an eyeroll to hide her own excitment and eagerness from the happy redhead.

"I'll be sure to impress you with my awsome flying tricks so you'd always be tempted to come back and see them again" Ginny joked with a wink.

"we'll see about that, I'm just worried that you might fall off your broom trying to do one of your so called tricks" Hermione laughed.

"oi, I'm a fantastic flyer!" Ginny pouted.

"oh i never said you weren't" Hermione said with a cheeky grin.

Ginny laughed before shaking her head at brunette. "i wanted to ask you something before i forgot"

"What's that?" Hermione leaned forward a bit on the table.

"my team is hosting a victory party next week for entering the leauge and just for good luck before the real heavy matches start, so uh would you.." Ginny started blushing and looked away from Hermione's curious gaze. "would you like to be my date to the party?"

"it doesn't have to be a date if you don't want to b-but i just-" she immediately said but was cut off with sudden kiss on the cheek.

"I'd love to"

looking at Hermione, who was sitting back in her seat, in shock and with a face redder than her hair. 

"y-you really wanna go on a date with me?" she asked in a timid tone.

"of course i will" 

Ginny couldn't stop the wide smile that stretched across her face and she wouldn't want to either, she had wanted a chance to ask Hermione out on a date and she had been terrified of the idea of her best friend saying no but she had just asked her and to Ginny's relif, she said yes.

both sat at their table shyly looking away from each other, suddenly relising they were still holding hands. the matter only got worse when the waitress aproached them with the bill and commenting on what a cute couple they are.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione sat infront of her mirror with her makeup displayed infront of her, the reflection could clearly show the mess that was now her room. several items of clothing were flung around the room and on the furniture, rejected and discarded.

on the bed sat a single white dress with matching heels and a purse, Hermione was currently working the colours of her makeup to compliment her dress and eyes.

going with a soft look and very light makeup, her hair was styled in a neat bun. simple but stylish.

she glanced at the clock and was pleased to see that her date would be arriving soon, she had been excited to go to this party as Ginny's date. she was however still worried at how her parents might react seeing Ginny at their doorstep saying that she had a date with their daughter.

doing some last touches to her makeup and checking her appearance before going downstairs to wait for Ginny, ten minutes passed before the doorbell rang signaling that her date had arrived.

nervously clutching her small bag and heading to the door but her mother had already opened the door and was loudly complementing Ginny by the time she was there.

Hermione let her eyes take in the redhead infront of her, she was wearing a sleeveless baggy black top and a matching tight skirt with black heels. her hair looked like a sea of flames dancing upon her shoulders. her makeup mainly consistsed of black mascara and shadows to make the colour of her eyes pop against all the black.

"oh honey, there you are! Ginny here told me that she was picking you up for a date" her mother sounded very enthusiastic about the news, she smiled widely and was practically beaming.

"she is" Hermione locked her eyes on Ginny's and found herself slightly breathless, she thought Ginny was beautiful before but now, she looked like a model. suddenly Hermione felt as if she was slightly underdressed next to her.

"you look gorgeous, 'mione" Ginny said with a dreamy tone.

"o-oh, thank you" feeling shy all of a sudden, Hermione tucked an invisible loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"shall we go?" she asked with a smile. "sorry to leave so soon Mrs Granger" 

"oh its fine dear, you two have fun" she waved a hand dismissively and pulled her daughter to the door. "bring her home by midnight but if she's spending the night make sure to text me" she gave a wink before shutting the door with a laugh, leaving the two girls alone on the porch.

an awkward filled silence fell upon the girl, both stood looking away to not lock gazes with each other. they could still hear the faint laughter of Mrs Granger inside the house as she excitedly told her husband about what just happened.

Ginny decided to breal the silence with a clear of her throat. "so, shall we get going?" 

"yes, that'd be best" Hermione looked up from the ground and waited for the other girl to lead the way.

"well, let's get inside the car and I'll drive us there" Ginny started walking towards a car parked infront of the Grangers house, she unlocked the door and opened it for Hermione.

Ginny started the engine when both were seated, pulling out of the driveway and moving the car to their destination.

the party seemed to be very tame when they arrived, walking inside the building hand in hand and trying not to seem too flushed at the cheers they recived from Ginny's team and suprisingly a few familiar faces from their time back at hogwarts.

they sat at a partly empty table with only two seats occupied by Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter.

"Harry, how were you able to come to the party?" Hermione asked suprised, Harry seemed to leave his job to attend events more frequently than he seemed to be doing it.

"flooing and apparating, Hermione" he grinned cheekily. "i just need to go to hogsmeade and either floo and apparate back and forth"

"but don't you need to mark essays and plan lessons for your students?" she raised an eyebrow.

"i do, but the essays i ask for aren't 12 inches long like our teacher's back at school" he joked.

she laughed before turning to the blonde girl sitting next to him. "so luna, how have you been these days?"

"I've been great, it was really nice of Ginny to invite me and Harry to this party" Luna said in her usual dreamy voice.

"it was nothing really" Ginny waved a hand dismissively. "of course I'd invite my best friends to a party"

"still, it was very nice of you" 

"well well well, look who it is" a voice said from behind them. recognising the voice almost immediately, they all turned around to face the ferret faced blond.

"what are you doing here, Malfoy!" Harry was the first to speak, looking at the man with a loathing glare.

"now now, potter, is that a way to greet an old classmate?" he shook his head with a smirk. "i expected better of you"

"cut the crap Malfoy" Hermione rolled her eyes, obviously irritated.

"well if you're all going to be that way then I'll just say what i need to say and leave" he huffed with an annoyed scowl.

"that'd be best" Harry crossed his arms.

"Weasley" he turned to face Ginny "my father wishes to speak with you and your team"

"again? does he always have to speak with all the team members at every event?" Ginny groaned, by the looks of it, this was not the first she had to deal with this.

"im not really happy about it either you know" he rolled his eyes. 

"fine, tell him we'll see him in half an hour" Ginny huffed defeatedly, she couldn't really say no, the coach would be so mad that he'll make her do suicidal drills at their next practice.

"will do" and with that Draco turned around and walked off.

"what was that about!" demanded Harry.

"yeah, your team associates with the Malfoys?!" Hermione asked.

"yeah, appearently Mr malfoy is a big supporter of the team and he wants to make sure his money goes to good use" she rolled her eyes.  
"he asks to speak with the team at every event we host to remind us of his 'generosity' and not to dissappoint him or we will not have a sponsor anymore"

"That's ridiculous!"

"yeah well, the coach wants us to be nice to him and Draco to make sure he keeps sponsoring us"

seeing the frowns on her friend's faces, she shrugged. "it's not too bad really, at least he's being civil and he IS paying for our stuff, plus, Draco isn't as bad as he used to be. he's actually pleasant to be around now"

"Malfoy? pleasant? i don't think those are words that should be placed together in a sentence" Harry snorted.

"i dont know, he seems different somehow" Luna said. "he didn't even call us names and wasn't rude"

"he just doesn't want to get in trouble" Harry pressed, his dislike for Draco never faltering since their school days.

"despite all of that, his dad still pays a big part of my paycheck so, be nice to Draco" Ginny was pointedly staring at Harry. "i don't need him telling his daddy that we don't deserve his investment" 

"ugh fine!"

"good, now excuse me i need to go and meet up with a couple of pricks" she pushed out her chair and stood up, looking at Hermione. "I'll catch you later okay?" 

"definitely" 

Ginny walked off towards where her teammates are and together they left to meet Mr Malfoy.

the others decided to head to the bar to grab a drink, they were suprised to see the old Slytherin gang. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson standing there with Draco with fire whiskey in their hands.

noticing their arrival and giving them smirkd but making no attemp to say anything, Pansy whispered something to the two men and giggled while the other two smirked.

Hermione suddenly felt selfconcious from the looks she was reciving from the two males, they weren't even trying to be discreet with their staring. she had a feeling Pansy's comment was directed at her and a little at Luna.

admittedly, Luna's taste in attire wasn't the most... appreciated? she admired that about her though, having the confidence to wear what she wanted whenever she wanted was not something alot of people could do.

pulled from her thoughts to yet, another whispered comment from the three across from them, she gave them a scowl and looked at Harry and Luna who had already ordered themselves drinks and were sipping them. or in Harry's case more like inhaling his drink.

Hermione rubbed her temple and ordered herself a drink, deciding that she'd need it if she'd have to deal with those three.

after a minute or two, Pansy decided to say what she's been whispering since they arrived. "so Granger, what's with the fancy look? dressing up for someone special?" the raven wiggled her brows with a wink.

choking on her drink, Hermione's face heated up in a blush. picking up a napkin and dabbing away the alcohol on her chin, she glared at the girl. "that's none of your business" 

"oh come on, Weasley looks fancy tonight too, are you two on a date?" she teased. Hermione was shocked to hear that Pansy had caught the right guess immediately.

"ooh you two so are, wouldn't blame you though, did you see how she looked at the cover of the quidditch news magazine last week. mm she looked so hot" 

magazine? Ginny was on the cover of a sports magazine? she never told Hermione about it.

"what magazine?" Hermione blurted out.

"you don't know? your girlfriend is the new face of the holyhead harpies" it was Draco who spoke this time. "she's the new rising quidditch star"

"i never knew that.." 

"well now you do, didn't she tell you about the photoshoots that she's been going to?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "im not friends with her but i still know that"

photoshoots too? why didn't Ginny tell her any of this? did she think that Hermione wouldn't be intrested? a frown made it's way to the brunette's face and she took a gulp of her drink.

she saw Pansy calling the bartender and ask him something but she didn't bother listening.

he came back with a stack in his hand and dropped it infront of Hermione, she raised an eyebrow and looking curiously at Pansy.

"turn it around" 

complying, she was greeted by an image of a redhead leaning on a surface and looking to the side. it took Hermione a few moments to recognize that the redhead was Ginny. her jaw dropped and she could feel her face heat up.

Ginny looked so... sexy in that image, jer hair a feiry red curling around her shoulders, Hermione found it slightly arousing to see Ginny's pinky laying innocently upon her lips. making a mental note of signing up for these magazines when she got home.

"awe struck i see" came Pansy's smug voice from her seat. 

she defi4 needer a drink right now, she couldn't stop her thoughts from going to slightly dirty fantasies, imagining Ginny's face looking at her like that. it was enough to make Hermione groan slightly.

"woah Granger control yourself, wouldn't want your lady love to see you like this now would you?" pansy laughed and looked over her shoulder. "speaking of your lady love, here she comes" 

freezing while clutching the magazine, Hermione didn't want to face Ginny right after her quick and dirty fantasy of her. especially since all that alcohol she consumed was starting to make her feel a slight buzz.

"hey you" the whisper in her ear gave her a pleasant shiver down her spine, mentally preparing herself to face her gorgeous best friend and crush.

Hermione turned around and gave a meek "hi" in response.

"Parkinson, always a pleasure" Ginny nodded at the raven before looking down at her date.  
"sorry i was late, the meeting took longer than i expected" 

"oh it's okay" Hermione flipped the magazine to it's back so Ginny wouldn't see. "Pansy and Draco here were keeping us company"

"oh really? well im glad you weren't bored" she smiled and offered her hand. "so, would you like to dance for a bit before the night ends? I'd like to make it up to you for dissappearing all night"

"of course" grabbing her hand and pulling herself from her chair, she was led to the center of the room where a few more couples stood swaying to a slow song.

Hermione placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder while the other girl held her waist, grasping each others hand and stepping close, they fell into a steady rythm to the song and were merely swaying while holding each other.

"so, when were you going to tell me that you were aside from being a famous quidditch star, were also a model?" Hermione moved adjusted her head on Ginny's shoulder to be able to look at her face.

"A model?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"you were featured on the face of a magazine, Ginny" 

"and that makes me a model?" she laughed.

"yes, you looked gorgeous, Ginny" Hermione blushed. "why'd you never tell me?"

"it honestly slipped my mind" she admitted.

"how can you forget that you have your face on a popular sports magazine?"

"i dont know" she shrugged. "how did you know anyway?"

"pansy showed me"

"that girl is worst than Rits Seeker" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I HEARD THAT!! AND NO IM NOT!" 

both bursting out with laughter, their eyes met when their laughter went down. staying eye locked for two minutes before Hermione started closing them slowly.

taking the hint, Ginny did the same and leaned in to press their lips together.

Heat spread in both their faces, Hermione could feel her stomach exploding with butterflies. she could feel a small poke at her lips, opening her mouth slightly to allow Ginny's mouth to enter and meet her own.

pulling back breathless, Ginny rested her forhead upon Hermione's. "would you be my girlfriend?" she asked shyly.

a huge smile stretched across Hermione's face, she couldn't help but lean in and attach their lips again.  
"yes!"

"yes?"

"yes, I'll be your girlfriend!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this story is pretty much done in a couple of chapters, if you'd like me to extend it and write it a bit more, you can leave a suggestion in the comments and I'll be sure to read it. 
> 
> Also,i will be working on a new story after this one, so if anyone would like to read it you can make sure to be informed about it in the very last chapter of this story.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying this so far :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't tell me you actually got shitfaced" 

Hermione groaned as she heard the words leave her bestfriend's mouth.

"i told you, it wasn't that bad" she defended not so convincingly.

"i can't belive this!"

"Harry!" blushing brightly, she covered her face with her hands. "please drop it"

"but Hermione! i can't" 

"why not?!" she whined.

"because you got shitfaced on your date" he threw his hands up. "and infront of Malfoy of all people!"

"ughh, it was Ginny's fault for letting me drink" she grumples and crossed her arms.

"but i have to admit, it was pretty funny seeing you like that, wish i had a camera with me" he laughed.

"well thankfully you didn't" she huffed.

"what happened before that anyway?" he asked curiously.

"well..." she started.

Hermione started telling Harry the events of the night before while avoiding his gaze. she could see him trying to hold back his laughter and remain serious.

-

as the time went by, the party seemed to start getting more lively, more people were coming by and the bar started serving stronger alcoholic beverages. 

after her dance with Ginny, Hermione asked to drop by the bar and see how their friends were doing, she would feel bad if they thought they were left out.

after they sat down however, Luna made a comment about how delicious firewhiskey is, Hermione decided at that moment to voice her opinion on alcohol, she wasn't too fond of it and spoke about how people who drank were just irresponsible or stupid. but Luna replied with a simple "have you evet tried it before?" 

to say Hermione never drank alcohol was not the truth but it was not a lie either, she had drank butterbeer before, and she once drank some spiked punch that the Weasley twins had prepared for a their brother's wedding.

still, she had not ever drank firewhiskey, she was at a loss of words and couldn't reply to the blonde girl but Luna merely smiled and asked the bartender for a glass of the alcoholic liquid for the girl.

sliding the cup across the table and nodding at the girl. Hermione looked torn, staring at the cup with so much conflict in her eyes that she felt she would break the glass with her gaze just to relive her of having to decide whether to drink it or not.

"You don't have to if you dont want to" 

looking at Ginny with an awkward smile anf turned back to the cup, with a wave of courage she lifted the cup and drank it's content in one swing.

the action seemed to stun the occupants of the table while Hermione was cringing at the burning sensation and resisting the urge to lean away from the table to empty what she had just consumed.

"wow, never thought you had it in you, 'mione"

grinning weakly and straightening in her sest, she found herself feeling a slight buzz and a pleasant feeling washed over her.

"it.. it wasn't so bad" she admitted. "i wouldn't mind taking another"

"you sure about that? you looked like you were about to puke, Granger" Malfoy slid into the seat opposite her and gave her a smirk.

"i am sure, and it's none of your business!" 

his smirk only widened at the snappy remark. "well of you're feeling so confident, then by all means, don't let me stop you"

Ginny watched with worry in her eyes as her girlfriend ordered a couple of drinks with determination in her eyes, she saw her gulp down the first drink beforr shivering. her face wavering after the first cup but she recovered and reached for the second.

Hermione drank a total of five drinks before she turned to Ginny and practically demanded that they go dance again, Ginny took her hand and led her to the dance floor once again but this time the type of songs changed.

when they had danced before it was a slow and romantic waltz, but now the music were more upbeat and faster.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny's neck and tried to mimick the others dancing around them but her balance was off, she lasted about 7 minutes before starting to trip over her feet.

she started complaining shortly about how her heels were hurting while burying her face in her partner's neck and accidentally smudging her lipstick a little bit. her foggy eyed tried to focus on the red smudge her lips left and she giggled.

deciding to even it out, she pressed her lips to the mark and left a big red lipstick mark over the smudge. 

Ginny's face burned and the heat travelled to her neck and ears, she now knew that she had to get Hermione back at the table and give her some water to sober up.

dragging the drunk girl with difficulty, Ginny found it distracting to see her girlfriend in such state, her dress had clung to her frame and the skin on her chest up to her face was flushed, hair was messy compared to when they arrived and her breathing came in pants while her eyes were half open, hazily trying to focus on the ginger's face.

when they got back, Malfoy had already left and so did Harry and Ginny was grateful. she didn't need him here to try and rile up the girl again. maybe staying for too long was a bad idea.

she didn't hear the other girl complaining over her thoughts, she had caught the last line that left the brunette's mouth however.

"-Ugh! and Malfoy's undressing me with his eyes!" she stated to her girlfriend rather loudly.

a scowl was instantly directed at Draco who was rather enjoying the show.

Ginny sighed. "well, do you want to go somewhere else? we can go home if you'd like" 

"no.. he's only half done" 

a blank stare was made it's way upon Ginny's face, wasn't she just upset about that? Hermione seemed not to understand what she just said and proceeded to start talking to Luna about something that was on the front page of the Squibbler. or rather arguing.

"okay, that's it, we're going home" Ginny stated before taking her girlfriend's arm and heading for the door, ignoring the weak attempts to break free and go back inside from her girlfriend.

-  
at the end of her recap, Harry bursted out laughing, clutching at his stomach while wiping at his eyes. he laughed so much during the story that he started tearing up.

"shut up, Harry!" 

"i can't.. belive you actually.. said that!" seeing him wheeze for breath was getting old to watch.

"are you done yet?" she deadpanned.

"just - just a moment" he started taking deep bresths to calm himself.

"okay I'm done" he panted, taking off his glasses and wiping his eyes one last time.

"good" 

"okay so, what happened after you left?"

"Ginny took me to her apartment and let me sleep there" she blushed. "i was half awake when we got there anyway"

"did anything else happen?" 

"no, she just took off my dress and lent me some of her clothes to sleep in, gave ma some water and washed my face" she shrugged.

"she TOOK OFF your dress?!" he waved his arms frantically.

"Yes?" she raised an eyebrow, what was he getting at?

"Hermione, that means that she saw you half naked! why are you being so casual about that?!" 

"oh.. OH!" her face instant lit up in a blush.

"yeah, OH" 

"do you.. do you think she liked it?" Hermione asked, nervously brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"HERMIONE!"

she smiled sheepishly and looked away as her blush deepened.


	6. Chapter 6

during the next few days Hermione's mood seemed to lift drastically. an extra bounce to her step and a smile planted on her face. it was no mystery as to why that was. she had previously told he bestfriend about the plans she and her girlfriend had been talking about.

and in her excitment she had accidentally blurted out the subject to her mother, to say the woman was thrilled was an understatement. Hermione sometimes felt that her mother was more happy about that she herself was. which was saying something.

the girl in her giddy state had been starting conversations with strangers for no reason other than being happy, some might have been a bit creeped out by that but some simply smiled and wished the girl a good afternoon before excusing themselves.

but not the batista that Hermione spent about 10 minutes holding back a line to talk to beforr actually ordering, it was the same girl that called her and Ginny a cute couple on their coffee 'date'. when Hermione recognised the girl, she went off on how that day went and the date that actually came after.

they would've spoken for longer if it hadn't been for a grumpy man clearing his throat loudly to interrupt their conversation. they held back quite a few people.

Hermione had been reluctant to step aside after she actually ordered but the barista told her they could continue during her lunch break. the girl was becoming the first ever muggle friend Hermione has ever had.

after exchanging numbers, Hermione left in a slight hurry saying that she got sidetracked from her given task. looking at her phone which showed that she had 7 missed calls from her mother, when had her been on silent?! frantically fumbling with her phone as she called back, preparing for a long and loud lecture about irresponsibility.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHY HAVE BEEN IGNORING MY CALLS?!"

silently cringing while holding the phone away from her ear, the girl waited three minutes before putting the phone back to her ear.

"hi mum" 

"That's all you have to say?!"

"I'm sorry?" she tried with a hopeful smile.

"that's not what i wanted to hear but never mind that! have you done what i asked you to?" 

"yes but i got sidetracked" 

"well come home immediately, we still have a lot of your things to go through"

"yes mum" 

starting to the way back when she heard a click from her phone, signalling that her mother ended the call. she remembered thr reason why she was all busy in the first place and a smile formed it's way to her face once again.

Ginny had asked her to move in with her after their last date, she told her that even though they had not been together for very long but they were actually living together at the burrow for a long time. they were used to being around each other.

and now that they were dating it seemed more perfect to be sharing a place. and leaving her parents house seemed like a good idea to Hermione, afterall all her friends have places of their own and no longer depend on their families.

it would also mean avoiding her mother obsessing over when she and Ginny were to go on a date, the woman would hold them back for nearly half an hour before sending them on their way. saying that she 'needed pictures for when they got married' and 'i can't wait to have grandchild!'

they would always leave with flushed faces and feeling embarrassed. and what a grand way to start a date that was.

but nevemind that anymore! they finally didn't have to go through that anymore and it was more than enough to make them both happy. but the thought of sharing a room with Ginny made her giggle softly to herself.

the both knew where that would be headed.

walking up the path of her house, she opened the door as quietly as she could, maybe if her mother didn't notice coming in then she wouldn't try making her go and pack her room into one suitcase.

she couldn't belive how many things she owned, it would take forever to pack it all up! and it was without magic too!

"Hermione dear! come to the kitchen" 

letting out a sigh, how could she even think her mother wouldn't notice her coming in. dragging her feet across the floor to the kitchen while staring miserably at the floor, thinking of how long the talk would be before she was sent upstairs to sort out her wretched trunks.

"now now Hermione, is that a way to greet your girlfriend?" 

Hermione snapped her gaze up at the ginger sitting at the table cheekily. "Ginny! why are you here?!" basically flying across the room and into the arms of her waiting girlfriend.

"aw, you don't want me here?" Ginny pouted.

"of course I do!" she gave her a quick kiss on the lips, making sure it was short but sweet. no need for her mother to see their displays of affection. she was slightly scared that she might try to take pictures of that too. "I'm just curious"

"well your mother here called me and asked me to take the packed trunks you were done with so the rest of things would be easier to move, but i decided to stay and see you when you came back from your errand"

"aw thanks" she kissed her on the cheek. "wait. what were you doing with my mother all day then? she didn't tell you anything embarrassing did she?" narrowing her eyes in suspesion.

"nonsense! a funny story is a funny story" her mother defended.

"i can't belive you!" Hermione's face lit up in a blush and she buried it in Ginny's shoulder.

a laugh came from above and Hermione weakly punched Ginny's arm.

"don't worry, she didn't tell me anything. we were just talking about the new upcoming matches and the sports magazine im being featured in"

"liar" Hermione mumbled but let out a reliefed breath.

"I'm telling the truth" Ginny laughed. 

"hmph, okay fine" pulling away from the shoulder and turning around to lean back against her girlfriend. she smiled when she felt herself being moved to rest on Ginny's thighs.

"now since that have been cleared, where's the bags from your errand?" her mother asked.

"i left them by the stairs"

"we should show Ginny what you bought, shouldn't we dear?" her mother winked at her with a sly smile.

"NO!" blushing a dark red, even darker than Ginny's hair. Hermione shook her head frantically at her mother, pleading with her not to show her girlfriend.

"i wanna see what's in the bags" Ginny said.

"i think it's best left a suprise, dear" Mrs Granger snickered and walked out of the kitchen to retrieve thr bags.

"why don't you want me to see what's in it?" Ginny asked.

"Its uh, a suprise for when we finally move in together" Hermione stuttered with a blush.

"oh" poor Ginny, she didn't know that Mrs Granger forced Hermione to buy new sets of undergarments, more.. sexier sets for when they started sharing a room. at first Hermione had been fully against that but her mother seemed to convince her somehow and Hermione found herself looking forward to it. she even bought a set of lingerie for future uses.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione gripped the back of Ginny's shirt as they kissed, it was more like making out rather than kissing. Hermione loved this. she loved making out with Ginny.

they were currently laying down on their new shared bed, facing each other and sharing deep kisses.

it started as a sweet good morning kiss, but escalated to a full makeout session.

Ginny found it cute how her girlfriend acted in the morning, she would become very clingy and needy. attaching herself to Ginny and refusing to let go until the redhead succumbs and stays in bed with her until she fully woke up.

pulling back from their kiss, Ginny recived a whine from the brunette and a failed attempt to reconnect their lips.

"i need to tell you something, baby" Ginny said.

"mm later" came a sleepy reply, Hermione lazily closed her eyes and buried her face in Ginny's neck, pressing her lips.

"no, i need to tell you now before i forget" 

"..fine" 

"mum wants us to come to the burrow for dinner today" Ginny moved her hand to let her fingers move through messy brown locks.

"that sounds lovely, it's been a while since we've seen your family. i miss them" 

"me too"

"and i missed your mum's cooking too"

Ginny laughed, her mother's food was the best, no one's cooking could even come close to her mother's.

"I'll owl her later to tell her we're going, but for now, you need to get up" playfully tapping Hermione's butt and sitting up on the bed.

Hermione giggled and rolled on her back, she watched her girlfriend move around the room and pick out her clothes for the day and move to the bathroom for a shower.

she laid still for a moment, wondering if she should get up and start breakfast for them or join her girlfriend and have a little fun before work.

smirking and flinging the covers off she headed to the bathroom as quiet as she could, reaching to turn the knob slowly. 

she could hear the redhead humming to herself under the water and that only urged her to get inside faster.

sadly, the door was locked. the Brunette stubbornly shook the knob hoping it would unlock and allow her in but all she got was a loud and teasing laugh from inside the bathroom.

"sorry baby! can't be late for work today" 

Hermione glared, Ginny didn't even have work today.

turning away from the door with a loud 'hmph!' she marched to the kitchen where she proceeded to cook Ginny's favourite pancakes but only enough for one person.

taking food away from a Weasley was such cruel punishmen, and that was what Hermione wanted right now. serves her right for not letting her in.

by the time Ginny came out with a towel around her body, Hermione had taken it upon herself to take Ginny's clothes from the bed and wear her shirt.

"babe do you know where shirt went?!"

Hermione took a bite from her pancake with a satisfied smirk. "Yes!"

"can you give it to me please?" 

"no" 

Ginny walked inside with a raised eyebrow and missing a shirt. "no?"

"no" throwing the last piece of food in her mouth and putting her fork down.

"why?" 

"because i want to wear it" she smirked, hopping down from her chair and stretching. making sure to have her cute pink panties peeked from under the shirt.

Ginny sighed. "were those my favourite pancakes?" she asked pointing at the empty plate.

"yes"

"where's my plate?"

"you get none" smiling widely and strutting to her girlfriend and kissing her cheek.

Ginny frowned, how could Hermione do this to her? she felt betrayed.

"don't you have work, dear?" Hermione asked sweetly. "you need to hurry up or you'll be late" leaving the room with a laugh and a swing to her hips to tease the narrowed eyes planted upon her.

rolling her eyes and grabbing another shirt before heading for the door.

"where are you going?"

"since someone doesn't want me eating my favourite pancakes today, I'm going to go and get them from the cafe down the street, see you at lunch"

"aww don't go, baby"

"Nope, I'm going to get some breakfast from the nice lady at the cafe, you can stay here and do what you want

Hermione pouted as she watched her girlfriend go, she didn't like that cafe Ginny was talking about, they had some over friendly waitresses and Hermione didn't like it when they spoke to Ginny.

furrowing her brows and complementing wither she should run after Ginny and drag her back inside, she shook her head and swatted that idea aside. she'd be too clingy if she did that.

she'll make her something for when she returned, lunch would roll around by the time Ginny came back and Hermione could make a good lunch to make her forget about those pancakes.

feeling happy with her idea, she started to take out pots and pans.

some time passed and the dish was finally done, Hermione sat on the table waiting paitently for Ginny to walk through the door.

she heard the the click of the door and perked up with a huge smile. 

"im home!" 

"in the kitchen!" she said while slightly swinging her legs.

"what are you doing there?" Ginny asked.

"i have a suprise for you"

"and what's that?" coming inside with crossed arms and stopping at the door with to look around.

the table was filled with food and dessert, it almost looked like her mother insisted was a full meal.

"what's all this for?" 

"you silly" Hermione giggled and jumped off the counter and walked to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her neck and leaning up for a kiss. "sorry for not giving you food this morning" 

"you made all this just because you didn't make me dinner?" Ginny smiled.

"yup, and because i ruined your outfit by taking your shirt" playing with the collar of the shirt and smiling.

"it's okay, i wasn't really upset you know" Ginny said with a grin.

"i know but i still felt bad for not letting you eat breakfast" she said. "and because i don't want you to go to that cafe again" 

Ginny didn't know if she was serious about the last part or not but she didn't want to ask. it was kind of funny when Hermione became jealous over silly things like this.

"well enough waiting around, let's eat!"


End file.
